


Arachnid's Grip

by FlipSpring



Series: Operation Invasion [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Multi, background whatever, crack shipping, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSpring/pseuds/FlipSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska's always been more of a black-romantic.<br/>Pity nobody seems tough enough to handle her.</p><p>Or: Vriska Serket's quadrant escapades until the age of seven: A case-by-case study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnid's Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory for Operation Invasion.  
> AU: sGrub isn't as we know it: it's more of a game-like tool of the Alternian Empire to evaluate young trolls for their capabilities at six sweeps.
> 
> My interpretation of the ashen quadrant is slightly different from canon: It's more like moirallegiance, except your auspitice is a close hatefriend rather than a pity/lovefriend, and they give you advice on exactly why you suck and why you shouldn't make x, y, and z stupid decisions.
> 
> Instances "One" through "Four" are some of Vriska's quadrant failures. "Five" through "Eight" are more in depth and successful.
> 
> And I've blabbed enough.

**One**

By the age of six and a half sweeps, Vriska Serket had an impressive number of exes. Not like it was a bad thing, or an uncommon thing, or an awkward thing, alr8! It was just that nobody was kickass enough to handle her, the bunch of wimps. Not worth her time.

Although, okay, maybe not all of them were completely hopeless. If she could get them to PAY HER SOME FUCKING WELL-DESERVED ATTENTION.

\- arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] -  
AG: Hey, AA.  
AG: Team Charge is going to down in flaaaaaaaames ton8!  
AG: You ready to get schoolf8d the bitter t8ste of failure?  
AA: Why not stop wasting your time pestering me and use it on getting ready to be served.  
\- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]-

Oh my god she's so INFURI8TING!

Vriska snarled and snatched up a fresh 8ball, shaking it furiously in one fist. _Am I going to win Aradia Megido tonight?_

And she peered into the ball, squinting at the bluish lettering that slowly rose to the glass.

_Ask again later_

Yet another shattered item of bad luck was flung against the wall and joined with a pile of its brethren. Vriska buried her hands in her hair, fingers scraping almost painfully against her scalp and horns. Why did this all have to be so _hard?_

**Two**

Backtrack about a half sweep, and _Marquise Spinneret Mindfang_ stands victoriously aboard the prow of her mighty ship, her FLARPing pirate cloak flaring out behind her like wings on the wind. The anguished sobbing of her mother's next meals can be heard from beneath her feet, where they are being held without hope of escape. Before her, setting the dark ocean alight with red flame, are the remains of _Orphaner Dualscar's_ ship, the mast broken and blackened and burning, spitting fire and embers into the night sky.

She waits, counts down from eight, and sure enough, a seadweller's face breaks the burning waves, his face contorted in a snarl of delicious hatred. Or it would've been delicious, if he'd been able to put up much of a fight. The games them have been steadily deteriorating over the weeks, and he doesn't pose a challenge anymore, no matter how hard he tries. Pathetic, really. Not worth her time.

"Adios, 8rinesucker!" she sneers, sweeping her feathered hat from her head in a melodramatic gesture of mockery. "I doubt we'll be meeting again."

"VVris!" he shouts furiously from the waves, "I'll get you for this, just you wait!"

It's a shame it all wound down like this. He'd been such a pleasure on their first few dates, what with the enthralling over-ocean battles and the tingling danger of being at his mercy if he blew her ship out from under her. But they never came in close contact, and he proved too easy to beat, it wasn't at all interesting anymore.

"I wont be holding my breath," she said. And with that, she turns and walks out of his sight, embers combusting in the air around her.

And that is how Vriska Serket ditched her first caliginous romance.

**Three**

Vriska always found Trollian conversations with Kanaya to be intensely tiring and frustrating. The girl just _didn't understand_ how to keep her dainty little nose out of people's business! Fussy Miss Fussyfangs, indeed. And sometimes when she chatted with her, Vriska got this weird pricklyish feeling under her skin and all over her horns, like there was something important Kanaya wasn't quite saying to her outright. She brushed it off, though, it couldn't _really_ be all that important. Vriska had other, more pressing things to worry about.

\- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] -  
GA: Greetings  
AG: 8luuuuuuuuh, wh8 do you want?  
GA: It Would Be Better For You To Make A Greater Effort At Politeness, Vriska  
GA: Suppose You Succeed In Insulting Me One Of These Days  
GA: I Could Lose My Temper And Then Goodness Gracious Where Would We Be  
AG: Well, may8e in a good place!  
AG: May8e then you'll quit 8othering me all the time.  
AG: 8luh 8luh 8other 8luh 8luh meddle 8luh 8luh  
GA: Well Perhaps I'll Leave You Alone Then  
GA: Although I Did Think You Would Find It Amusing That Eridan Ampora Asked Me To Auspitize Between The Two Of You  
AG: Oh my god I don't even caaaaaaaare a8out that guy! I've got 8igger fish to fry these days.  
AG: Pun intended and 8verything.  
GA: Yes That Was My Impression  
AG: So is that it or wh8?  
GA: Please, Vriska, At Least Make Me Feel Like You Have Some Interest In What I Have To Say  
GA: I Will Not Keep You From Your Night's Flarping Campaign For Long  
GA: But You Should Remember To Get Your Affairs Together Soon  
GA: The Empire Evaluation Game Is Coming Up For All Of Us, Yourself Included  
GA: It Would Be Best To Keep That In Mind And Hone Your Skills Carefully So That You Perform Well  
AG: Alr8 alr8 wh8ever I got it  
AG: I've got this in the 8ag, don't you fret your pretty little head over it.  
GA: Um  
GA: Thanks?  
AG: Wh8 the hell I wasn't complimenting you on anything.  
GA: Oh  
GA: Yes Quite  
GA: Forget I Said Anything  
AG: No pro8lems there.  
GA: No I Mean  
GA: Nevermind  
AG: Ooooooookay........ Anyway see you l8r when you 8other me ag8in.  
GA: Yes  
\- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

...Yeah, that prickly feeling like all Kanaya wanted to do was to to continue talking Vriska's auricular sponge clots off, forever and ever and _ever_. But it's not like Vriska ever had the time to indulge her. She always had things to do! Irons in the fire and all that. Keeping her mom fed was a full-time job, not to mention cleaning up the weird/pointless relationships she seemed to accumulate like so much dust on cobwebs. And... other things, too. It wasn't really any of that Fussy Meddleboots' business, really.

Vriska closed her Trollian window, powered down her husktop, and stomped majestically to her feet. There were FLARP campaigns to be run that night. She turned, pulled on her jacket, and strutted from her respite block.

And with that, Vriska Serket brushed off, yet again, an interested redrom candidate.

**Four**

Her relationship with Tavros Nitram was a funny case. At first he was just a nameless rustblood on an opponent FLARPing team, and then he was a source of boring amusement (yep, totally boring boy, but he was just so fun to needle and weedle and terrify), and his FLARPing partner was, _astonishingly_ , competent enough to make up for his loserishness, so she could never quite get the chance to go in for the kill and feed him as a snack to Spidermom.

That's where the problems started, probably. Tavros Nitram wasn't hatefriend or pityfriend, he wasn't a hateenemy or pityenemy, he was just that loser little boy who wasn't quite inept enough to _die_. So what the hell could she do with him?

Over time and FLARPing campaigns, it grew worse and worse. She grew to know him better despite herself, grew to know his irritating stutter, his pitiful lack of self-confidence, his pathetic emptiness of drive and ambition. He was just a... well, _happy kid_ , who played games just for fun and not because he needed to feed his hungry lusus, who, despite all his failures and weaknesses and insufficiencies, was content enough with who he was to be smiling more often than not. She'd never admit it, but she envied him, envied and hated and pitied. She couldn't figure out how she stood with him. What was he to her?

So that one night, when Team Scourge met Team Charge once again, and Aradia Megido was nowhere in sight, well. Why not have a little fun?

"Taaaaaaaavros," she drawled, and felt... _some emotion_ to see his smile falter, "Would you look at you! Plucky little Pupa, all dressed up!"

"Uh..." he said, most eloquently, "...yeah." And gripped his short little prop of a lance a little tighter.

In retrospect, _maybe_ trying to jump one of your potential crushes off a cliff was not the brightest of your plans. It wasn't exactly his fault that he made your emotions tangled and confused. Just because he didn't fit the bill of friend or food didn't mean you had to make an attempt on his life.

But really, he was too weak to live. She could see it happening. When time came for her to play sGrub Evaluation, he'd get invited into her session by merit of mutual acquaintances, and drag down everybody, herself included. And she didn't want that! And she didn't want to end up flushcrushed on a loser!

So she jumped him, to simplify things. Vriska had too many irons in the fire as it was.

Or she would've succeeded in jumping him, if Aradia and Terezi hadn't intervened. They were none to happy with her, and the FLARPing session ended in poor spirits.

And that is how Vriska Serket botched her first flush _?_ crush.

**Five**

\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] -  
GC: W3 H4V3 M4TT3RS TO D1SCUSS.  
AG: Hahahahahahahaha, what "m8tters"?  
AG: Listen to yourself, you sound like a dum8 little wriggler, trying to act 8ll. Grown. Up.  
AG: SPO8LER ALERT! You're f8iling at it. :::;)  
GC: CUT THE CR4P.  
GC: YOU COULD'VE _K1LL3D_ T4VROS!  
GC: YOU'R3 JUST LUCKY 44 4ND 1 GOT TH3R3 QU1CKLY 3NOUGH TO PR3V3NT 1T.  
AG: Yaaaaaaaawn.  
AG: 8luh 8luh 8luh w8tever, Terezi.  
AG: You should've l8t the stupid little 8oy stick up for himself!  
AG: If keeps _relying_ on 8v8ryone to t8ke care of him, he's going to 8e next to _useless_ on the sGrub evaluation g8me.  
AG: NEWSFL8SH! It's coming up fast!!!!!!!!  
AG: I'm not going to have a w8mpy little loser on my team, alr8?  
AG: It could t8tally ru8n my career in the Fleet!  
GC: S33, TH1S 1S YOUR PROBL3M. >:(  
GC: YOU'R3 4LW4YS SO FOCUS3D ON WH4T _YOU_ W4NT, 1T'S L1K3 NOBODY 3LS3 3V3N M4TT3RS.  
GC: N3WSFL4SH TO YOU, SP1DER81TCH: YOU N33D OTH3R P3OPL3 TO R3LY ON SOM3T1M3S.  
GC: 4ND ON3 D4Y YOU'R3 GO1NG TO 3ND UP 1N 4 ST1CKY S1TU4T1ON  
GC: 4ND NOBODY'S GO1NG TO COM3 H3LP YOU B3C4US3 YOU 4LW4YS TR34T3D TH3M L1K3 **SH1T!**  
AG: Ok8y wow when did this 8ecome a personal attack on me?!?!?!?!  
AG: I thought this was g8ing to 8e a8out your little 8itty pitycrush on that pathetic little piece of sh8t.  
AG: 8 really _sh8uld've_ run him off that cl8ff.  
GC: YOU BROUGHT 1T UPON YOURS3LF BY B31NG 4N 1NSUFF3R4BL3 B1TCHW1P3.  
AG: You know wh8!  
AG: F8ck y8u Pyrope!  
AG: Why don't you c8me over here and s8y that to my F8CE????????  
AG: Or 8re you too chicken, like your little 8rown8looded 8oyfriend????????  
GC: M4YB3 1 W1LL.  
\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] -  
AG: Well 8RING IT, 8ITCH!

After that little Trollian quarrel, Terezi had indeed travelled from the lush lavender forests of her home, all the way to Vriska's hive in the record time of three hours, just barely making it before sunrise. Dirty little cheater asking her way-too-nice mom for a ride.

The following spat between them had been terrifically exhilarating. Now _Pyrope_ was a girl that knew how to put up a fight. It was too bad, really, that it deteriorated so quickly into platonic ragemaiming, but to be fair, it had been the first closeup duel for the both of them.

"You think you're so much _8etter_ than me?" Vriska screamed, her nose oozing hot blood, the taste sharply metallic on her tongue, "That's what this is about, isn't it? Oh, you always think you're so _gr8_ it makes me sick! You think everything runs like it's supposed to, like all the rules are godsend, like law and justice are always _r8ght!_ But guess what, Pyrope? You're just a selfish little 8itch, just like me!"

To which Terezi responded by grabbing Vriska forcefully by the jacket front and pulling her forward into a snarling kiss. It was clumsy and bloody and perfectly _fantastic_ , but then it ended all too soon as the tealblood shoved her away furiously and socked Vriska square in the face, breaking her glasses and sending her reeling and staggering. Her skin prickled painfully as she stopped in front of a window, and with a jolt she realized that the sun had risen.

Terezi stalked forward, her sharkish grin smeared with blue and eyes blazing with anger. "You're one to talk shit! Like you even know the meaning of JUST1C3! You're a blind, selfish, ignorant troublemaker who's gonna get tangled up in a web of your own messed-up schemes one day, and nobody's going to care when you get what you've got coming to you!"

And just like that, they lost their handle on the romantic situation. It wasn't about the game anymore. They weren't taunting, they weren't challenging, they were cutting.

Vriska screamed with incoherent fury and wrestled Terezi into a headlock, swinging her hatefriend around to face the window, biting her hair as Terezi screamed and kicked, peeling her eyelids back roughly with both hands, and Terezi Pyrope went instantly blind in the light of the red Alternian sun.

"Holy FUCK!" screamed Terezi when Vriska let her go, her hands pressed against her bloodied eyes, "HOLY FUCK VR1SK4, YOU BL1ND3D M3!"

And she whirled, drawing a blade from her Strife Deck and slashing it at her hateenemy, slashing it cleanly through the air and cleanly through Vriska's upper arm as the ceruleanblood raised it to shield her face. She staggered again and backpedalled from her screeching friend, her arm falling to the floor and pooling blue.

And Vriska Serket turned and fled from the wrath of Terezi Pyrope, severed arm dripping blue.

Their friendship was not quite the same after that. But they agreed on their errors, agreed to never duel again, and agreed to stay friendly. And indeed with time, they grew to know each other's faults better than anyone's.

And that is how Vriska Serket gained a permanent auspitice.

**Six**

Vriska had been blissfully unaware that Nepeta Leijon had been harboring a mild ashcrush for her, but as she sat in Equius Zahhak's workshop with her stump of an arm tightly bandaged, he somehow managed to let it slip. Being the only person she knew who was actually proficient with robotics, as well as within easy hiking distance from her hive, Equius had been the obvious person to ask for help when Terezi hacked her limb away.

He hadn't been particularly enthusiastic about helping her out, but had put up less protest than she'd expected.

"So why're you being so helpful, really?" she asked, as he fiddled with something metallic and fleshy and complicated.

"Nepeta." He said shortly, in a voice that was oddly rough for someone of six sweeps.

"What, she got a crush on me or something?" Vriska laughed. No way. That girl was cute as a kitten(tough many times as harmful), but she'd never been more than a step above 'acquaintance.'

"She has a vague dislike for you," he said, screwing two bits of prosthetic together, "which is more than can be said for anyone else."

Vriska frowned. She'd never thought Zahhak to be the subtle type, even when he tried, ever so pathetically, to be underhanded and manipulative as "a true b100b100d should be." He and his fist were equal in bluntness, always to the point and sincere, even when that sincerity was vaguely discomfiting. Glancing around at the posters on his walls, Vriska felt decidedly uncomfortable. But the guy was helping her out, perhaps on the behalf of his moirail, though it was still much more than she'd expect out of the typical troll. Especially after she'd experienced a very violent duel-turned-assault with one of her best friends.

She watched over his shoulder through one uncracked glasses lens when he answered a Trollian message from, Aradia demanding information on Vriska (the girl had already heard of the spat from Terezi and was sharp enough to know where Vriska would seek help), and Vriska came to the conclusion that Equius was hopelessly and pitifully flushed/slash/black for the lowblood, if the puddles of sweat and shaking hands were anything to go by. No doubt a guy like him, who was so completely and old-fashioned-ly infatuated with the hemospectrum, was terribly conflicted about having any emotions for a rustblood.

She spent the day at his hive, not wanting to risk the full onslaught of sunlight again (her skin still burned and prickled from her dash to his hive), and also because she was impatient to have a working arm again. But he insisted that it would take days to complete.

A mere two nights later, he delivered a fully functional prosthetic arm to her doorstep and showed her how to use it. She thanked him, politely (Kanaya would've been proud), and he accepted the thanks, equally politely, and ordered her to let him know if she had any difficulties with the arm.

She closed the door after him, feeling oddly placid.

Over the following perigees as her relationship with Terezi mended and solidified, she found herself strangely curious about Equius' endeavors with Aradia. It seemed he was reluctant even to go black for her, low as she was on the spectrum. During the trials of the sGrub Evaluations Game, Aradia made clear she would have nothing to do with him and his creepy, conflicted emotions, and so Equius Zahhak gave up on his pursuit of Aradia Megido and did a full one-eighty, distancing himself from her as much as possible, going pointedly deaf if she was ever mentioned in conversation.

Vriska, on the other hand, had kept polite and pityfriendly relations with him over the many perigees. By the age of six and a half sweeps, when she'd waxed fully black for that little bitch of an attractive lowblood herself, Equius Zahhak came to her door, presenting to her a brand new robotic arm with a deadly laser cutter installed in the palm, and asked if she'd grace him with a date.

"Sure, why not." The guy was respectful and helpful and not unintelligent, a sweet troll in his own way, even if he was kinda sweaty. And weird. Okay, downright whack. But who wasn't, really? It was a perfectly respectable match between upper castes.

And that is how Vriska Serket tentatively filled her red quadrant.

**Seven**

Eridan Ampora.

Gods, she could've waxed _something_ for him, surely, if he hadn't been such a winy, irritating, crybaby bitch. There was plenty to hate and plenty to pity about him, and it wasn't like he was physically reprehensible.

Just, _gods_ , why did he have to be so self-pitying? As soon as Feferi Peixes grew a more sensible brain started to realize that his threats to DESTROY ALL LAND DWELLERS was totally shitpanned and utterly an attention-pleading act, she started to do what anyone else would when it came to Eridan Ampora: let him go and find somebody that wasn't always crying about _me, me, me_.

Although, admittedly, Vriska herself was quite guilty of that. Often.

Also there was the problem that he wouldn't stop bothering her. After she'd indulged and taunted him one bored pre-dawn night, he wouldn't stop bugging her. She could almost feel sorry for him. And the guy needed someone to bitch and moan at, just like anybody.

Vriska Serket was really too charitable for her own good.

\- caligulasAquariam [CA] started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] -  
CA: oh my cod, vvriska  
CA: you got no idea wwhat the glub ivve been goin through  
CA: it's like wwhat the fuck, evven  
CA: wwhy wwon't anyone pay attention?  
AG: Oh look we're making progress!!!!!!!!  
AG: He finally realizes that no8ody gives a shit a8out every little aspect of his life!!!!!!!! ::::D  
AG: May8e if we're lucky he'll also realize that it's 8ecause he's always trying to call attention to it like a desperate little wriggler.  
CA: fuck you vvris  
CA: seariously stop bein so mean all the time  
CA: you an kar are like the only guys wwho evver talk to me anymore  
AG: Eridan.  
AG: Eridan you are so fucking pathetic it's un8elieeeeeeeevable.  
AG: You know Karkat would lend an ear to a dead squeak8east  
AG: It's like you keep hitting rock 8ottom and just when you think you can't sink any deeper  
AG: You do.  
AG: You're like a m8racle of physics.  
AG: Fuck I'm so sleepy r8ght now I should just get in my sopor already.  
CA: im so going to get payback on all of you  
CA: one day, you'll see, you'll all be beggin on your knees for my mercy  
CA: but guess wwhat? you aren't getting none  
AG: Your grammar gives me a headache. xxxx(  
AG: And seriously, Eridan, if you just fucking quit making everything a8out yourself all the time  
AG: may8e give some, I don't know, a _little_ genuine attention to other people  
AG: they'll pay some 8ack  
CA: your one to talk  
CA: alwways glubbin glubbin glubbin about yourself like you're the only cool thing evver to hit this planet  
CA: you knoww howw much boredom ivve shat through listenin to you?  
CA: an umbelievvable amount, is wwhat  
CA: hours an hours i'll nevver get back  
AG: And may8e that's why I 8other to talk to you, ever thought a8out that?  
CA: um  
CA: no i havvent  
AG: See there you go  
AG: I can't imagine why the hell 8lse I w8ste my time on you  
AG: May8e it's like,  
AG: If I can 8eat some sense into you I can 8eat it into any8ody  
CA: Reel sweet vvris  
AG: How's this: next time you try to talk to Feferi or Sollux or who8ver  
AG: Ask them how they're doing and then actually fucking _listen_ and at least 8ct like you c8re  
AG: Let them keep talking and don't 8ring up your 8oring little pro8lems  
AG: Alr8? Do that for at least one log, and may8e they'll tolerate you later  
CA: thanks vvris  
AG: kay  
AG: goodday, I'm going to sl88p already.  
\- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] -

She didn't give a shit about him. Really. He was annoying and whiny and stupid and self-centered enough to think the stars revolved around his massive saltwatery head.

But she still talked to him.

The hell was up with that?

By the time they were seven, they'd made a regular habit of it. Him talking her ear off, and then she doing the same in return. It was easy to bitch and moan at him without feeling guilty or whiny; he returned it in more than his share, and it felt good to get stupid shit off her chest. And then when he started giving her advice on her issues, wow that was weird. But not as weird as when she took it to heart.

And that is how, by the age of seven sweeps, Vriska Serket and Eridan Ampora fell backasswards into a grudging sort of moirallegience.

**Eight**

Aradia Megido was headstrong. She was also powerful, intelligent, and beautiful, with thick, curly hair and a rack of elegantly sloping horns to die for. Seriously, how is that fair? All Vriska wanted to do was punch her, bite her, scream incoherently in her face, beat her at _something_ , beat her at _anything_ , just prove to her that Vriska Serket was her equal and the best sort of dueling partner ever.

She'd been trying to win Aradia Megido for ages, ever sine she saw just that rustblood was capable of in that sGrub game, but the girl had remained resolutely cool and politely hatefriendly throughout all their campaigns. The angriest she saw Aradia was when she'd nearly succeeded in jumping Tavros off the cliff, but of course Aradia had telekinetically hauled him back over from the edge, his legs pedaling helplessly in the air.

They didn't play the same old FLARPing game together, but newer war games and treasure hunts (Aradia particularly liked the ones where you had to use clues to find something and dig it up before someone else did). And the girl was _good_ at it, good enough to beat Vriska sometimes even when she cheated.

But she always acted cool, collected, reserved, almost entirely indifferent to Vriska's taunts, and it infuriated the ceruleanblood to no end.

Vriska just wanted to stick it to her, real good, just _once_ make her eyes blaze with hatred and her whip crack against her sword.

Tonight she'd do it.

There they were, the two of them, standing over the spot in the ground where there was sure to be a valuable artefact, their weapons drawn and eyes locked in stalemate.

Vriska grinned, her heart thudding as she glared defiantly into Aradia's composed face.

"Fight you for digging rights," she hissed, shaking with excitement. Aradia narrowed her eyes, and Vriska felt her dice rip out of her hands by telekinesis.

"CH8TER!!!!!!!" Vriska screamed, irate, and bounded over the X on the ground to sock Aradia square in the eye.

They toppled, rolled over and over in the pebbly dirt, the fight deteriorating quickly into kicking and biting and hair pulling, but Vriska had never felt so alive in her life. She felt Aradia elbow her, scratch her, bite her shoulder, and the pain stung, then throbbed, then sang, and Vriska managed to grab Aradia's wrists in her hands, pinning them in the grass. Aradia's red-tinted eyes stared up at her, and Vriska could've sworn she saw the corner of her mouth twitch, but what did it matter because an instant later Aradia leaned up and kissed her, right on the mouth, and Vriska was washed away on a wave of adrenaline and bliss.

And that is how Vriska Serket won a kismesis.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no. Now I am officially One Of Those Homestucks.  
> Sorry.
> 
> aaaaaaaah I hope I did okay on the characterization. 0_0 This took quite long to write, and I'm a bit worried that it's not any good, but I think it got better as it progressed? Maybe? Sorry if you feel like you've wasted your precious time on reading this.


End file.
